Why?
by icewolf14
Summary: Set during The Karate Games. Ever wondered how Jack and Kim felt about their almost kiss? This is my interpretation. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry if you were reading my Reactions to FanFiction- ANT Farm, but it got removed. I have plenty of more story ideas though, and am willing to take more suggestions! Simply leave a review with any ideas for Mr. Young, Austin & Ally, ANT Farm, or, of course, Kickin' It! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

Kim 'kicked' me off the edge of the Hollywood sign, and I gave the illusion of falling by landing on a small ledge not far down. I got back on and we fought that stupid, evil director off the Hollywood sign, and _that's_ when things got weird, or awesome actually.

I started stepping closer to her, and glanced at her lips while snaking my arms around her waist. My breathing got heavier, and my heart started beating faster, and I fought to keep myself from blushing. I could hear her breathing deeply, as if calming herself. I glanced at her lips again. I couldn't believe it, I was going to kiss my best friend! I hadn't realized it until that moment, but Kim was the girl or me. Not Donna Tobin, or Kathy, or Jenny, or Holly, or Sierra. Kim Crawford. We were coming closer to sealing the deal, when that god d***'d director started complaining, and we jumped apart, now blushing. Back to subtle hints and sweet gestures I guess.

Kim's POV

I 'kicked' Jack off the edge of the Hollywood sign, where I stood as that stupid, evil director congratulated me, until Jack got back on the sign, and we started to fight the director off the sign, and succeeded. Then, things got weird. Or I started living out a few of my dreams I guess.

In the silence, he started stepping closer to me, and I just looked into his beautiful brown eyes, which were just staring at my lips, I noticed. He started snaking his arms around my waist, I felt sparks, and I knew right then that we were going to kiss. My heart started beating out o my chest, and to prevent a blush, as well as calm my nerves, I started breathing deeper. Jack's breathing sped up on the other hand, and he glanced at my lips again. I was nervous and excited; I was about to kiss my best friend! At that moment, I realized I didn't want Brett, or Kyle, Andrew, or Hunter. Jack Brewer. As we started getting even closer, about to show, rather then tell, our feelings, that _awful_ director started complaining about his leg or something, and we jumped apart, awkwardly, no longer hiding our blushes, Guess I'm back to letters and bracelets.

Jack & Kim's POV

Why did that director ruin everything?

Why didn't I just continue?

Why don't I say something?

Why don't we just get together?

Why?

* * *

**Well, this is my first Kickin' It FanFiction! I do support Kick, and Auslly in Austin & Ally, and Folive in ANT Farm, and Adam & Echo in Mr. Young. If you have suggestions for any of these shows or couples, just leave them in a review! :) I am also open to compliments, constructive criticism, and just comments over all! :) **

**-icewolf14**


	2. AN: Super Story Coming This Fall!

**Hey guys, I really hate to bother you all with an Author's Note, but I really want to get the news spread, and for my plans to be a huge success! **

**Now, as you may or may not know, yesterday (May 12th) was my 6 month point on FanFiction. Half a year. It got me thinking, for my 1 year point on FanFiction, I want to do something epic, and I want all you involved. **

**I am going to do a Super Story. I'm going to do a crossover of 3 or 4 shows that you choose out of: Austin & Ally, Kickin' It, ANT Farm, Mr. Young, MyMusic Web Show, and The Next Step. **

**OR! Or I will do a huge 50-100 chapter story about 1 of the following ships: Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho, Scentern 2, or Jiley (James and Riley). **

**OR! Or I will do another normal story line, but include a bunch of OC's based on you guys! (with a show + ship)**

**So, my 1 year point will be November 12th 2013, and this thing is going to be expertly planned by then! So, for this month, I want you guys to start voting in reviews on which one of these story types you prefer! Voting closes May 31st 2013! You can vote ONCE every day. Don't tell me shows or ships or OCs yet, just which idea. Remember, choose ship OR crossover OR OC! **

**-icewolf14 (Please ignore the extra remember at the bottom)**

**If you need, here's a review template: **

**I vote the (ship/crossover/OC) story! **

**Rememeber, **


	3. AN: Which ship?

So it's been all of May, and now, thanks to your votes, I have determined the story type!

In 3rd place, with 4 votes,

The OC story!

In 2nd place with 5 votes,

The Crossover story!

Which means, in 1st place, with 14 votes,

The Super long ship story!

Thank you to my 23 voters, I will need you for one more thing!

For the month of June, I need you to vote on your desired ship! Once a day, until June 30th.

Your choices are:

Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho (Adam and Echo), Jiley (James and Riley), and Scenetern 2.


	4. AN: Narrowed Down!

Thank you to my 62 voters! The results of the ship voting are:

6th Place: Scenetern 2: 2 votes

5th Place: Jiley- 5 votes

4th place: Acho- 8 votes

3rd place: Kick- 15 votes

1st place tie:Auslly and Folive- 16 votes each.

Voting is not over yet! You can still vote for a ship in the top 4, so you can now vote for:

-Acho

-Kick

-Auslly

-Folive

Vote away! This voting closes July 31st. :)

~icewolf14


	5. AN- Ship finalists!

**Well, I know it's a little past the original date, but better late than never! August is the month for deciding the final ship! **

**The results for July were: **

**Acho: 1 vote**

**Folive: 7 votes**

**Auslly: 10 votes**

**Kick: 19 votes**

**Our finalists are Folive, Auslly, and Kick! **

**Remember, this is your last chance to vote, whoever has the most votes by August 30th wins, and I will write the 50-100 chapter story about them! **

**Vote away Folivers, Auslly-Gators, and Kickers! :) **


End file.
